


Dance practice

by 27kb



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27kb/pseuds/27kb
Summary: Step. One, two, three.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jujus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujus/gifts).



> Drabble I wrote in Twitter for my friend Juju... Which I'm love v much. Xoxo

Why was he doing this, again? Oh right... It was because he couldn't say no to anything Mao proposes. And now they were in the middle of the practice room well, dancing. 

"Move your feet here"

But this wasn't supposed to be the dance they were doing, they were supposing to be practicing those new steps Hokuto showed them earlier. Not waltzing.

"You're too stiff?" Mao points out with amusement, but quickly changes his facade when Makoto groans, looking everywhere but him.

"C'mon, relax! It's not that hard.. just, right. Move along with me. See? It isn't that bad?" He smiles at Makoto but as usual he's not looking back at him and the gesture goes missing. Not that Mao minds it too much. Makoto stops midway, still not convinced.

"I don't feel as confident without music..." He lied. And God. He was a really bad liar. Mao couldn’t hide his laugh.

"What are you saying? We almost always practice without music here."

"Uh, we could search for a tune... With my phone..." He still hasn't moved, so Mao grabs his hand and puts it over his hips.

"I think this is what you're missing."

A bit more red and Makoto’s cheeks could resemble Mao's hair color. It was hilarious but he couldn’t break his serious face now.

"Step, one, two... Three..."

After some minutes, Makoto's hand grabs at him with more confidence. This is how it always happens; he warms up to Mao slowly but surely. 

And it feels nice for him. 

Why were they doing this, again? None of them remember anymore, but it's fun, so they won't stop.


End file.
